


she wanna dance like uma thurman (bury me till i confess)

by lesbianxshuri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post 5B, Prom Night, Romance, Stydia, based on a tumblr prompt, brief mentions of allison and isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Lydia to prom which kinda feels like a déjà vu to them. (you know what I’m talking about right?) Lydia confesses she’s always had feelings for him and they kiss and everything’s just perfect *-*" </p><p>- anonymous tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wanna dance like uma thurman (bury me till i confess)

Stiles was the first one to jump out of the Jeep, his untied bow tie hanging loosely around his neck and his dark green jacket draped over one of his arms. He, then, hurried to the passenger's side, blowing into his hands to warm himself – the californian wind was unusually chilly this night – and opened the door for the smaller girl, offering a hand as she went to go out. Hell, if he wasn't afraid of her punching him, Stiles would have wrapped his arms around her waist and get her out of the car himself. However, he was afraid of the girl. Therefore, he didn't.

 

Lydia smiled at Stiles and took his hand, making sure that the skirt of her dress didn't rise up when she got out of the Jeep. After Stiles had make sure she wouldn't fall because of those ridiculous high heels of hers, the former carefully draped on Lydia's naked shoulders. The strawberry blonde frowned at him.

 

“That's unnecessary, you know.”

 

Stiles simply shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“Maybe, but I saw how you're pratically wrapped your body around the heater in the car. You're shivering and you've got goosepumps all over your arms!”

 

Lydia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Stiles, making the latter groan in anticipation of an argument. And before a word could escaped her lips, the lanky teenager added:

 

“Plus I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt, you're not. You'll kill me if I let you get sick on Prom Night. And it matches your dress.”

 

The last statement had left Lydia gaping for words and examining her outfit. Of course, Stiles was right. The dark green blazer went well with the short-sleeved, naked back and knee length dress and white stilettos she was wearing. It also matched the bow tie that Stiles had deliberately left untied, Lydia noticed when she looked back up at Stiles. The banshee also noticed that the older boy seemed to avoiding her gaze, a hand rubbing nervously the back of his neck. Was he blushing, she wondered with amusement.

 

“It does.” Lydia hummed thoughtfully, slipping her arms into the too-large-and-too long jacket.

 

Stiles let out a snort at the sight, shaking his head in amusement. She looked like a little girl playing dress up with her father's clothes. At the noise, Lydia looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. Stiles simply shook his head at her and presented her his arm.

 

“As much as I'd love spending time arguing about who's colder and who needs it more and listening to you rambling about feminism, people are waiting for us inside.”

 

Amused, Lydia grinned up at him and linked her arm with his “Am I that predictable?”

 

Smiling back, Stiles shrugged and stuffed his hands back in his pants pockets “I just know you.”

 

Lydia hummed and both started walking toward the gym that had been transformed into a ballroom. The theme for the senior prom had been _Pictures of You._ Outside of the gym, several screens had been installed, each of them projecting videos or photos of the senior class. Lydia coudn't help but smile when she noticed a video of Stiles and Scott laughing and goofing around in the locker room. She laughed when both boys noticed the camera and started waving at it like little kids. She threw a look at the real Stiles and frowned when she noticed he had stopped.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Lydia's tone was worried. When he didn't reply, she tucked on his arm. He didn't move. Huffing in frustration, Lydia went to stand in front of him and froze. In front of her was a screen projecting a photo of herself, Isaac and Allison. The three of them were in the art class, all in front of a canvas. Lydia seemed to be the only one who hadn't the camera as she was focused on her painting, brush in hand. In front of her, Allison had put down her palet and grinned at the photographer. Her short brown had been up in a messy ponytail and she had a stain of paint of her cheek. She looked beautiful, though. Isaac, sitting behind Lydia, was stretching his neck and was grinning like an idiot, his two thumbs up. Somehow, the photography seemed to represent all of their personalities really well.

Lydia was wondering where she could get a copy of it, when she felt a hand soflty caressing her cheek. She jumped and turned around to face an equally moved Stiles. Apparently, the taller teenager had seemed to snap out of his transe. Apparently, a few tears had rolled down her cheeks. Flashing her a small smile, he took his hand in hers and Lydia immediately intertwined their fingers together.

 

“Isn't it weird how she always here with us, no matter where we go?”

 

Sniffing, Lydia wiped away the last rogue tears, mindful of her make-up and shook her head.

 

“No. That's how it should be.”

 

Stiles' smile turned more genuine and squeezed her hand. Lydia returned the smile and leaned onto his arm, tearing her eyes from the screen when they resumed their way to the ball room. When they entered the gym, the prom was already going full blast. Most people were in the center of the room, dancing with their friends or significant others, Coach was lurking next to the punch table and others were being photographed.

Lydia grinned when she noticed Scott and Kira spinning on the dance floor and waved when the asian girl noticed their arrival. Kira waved back while Scott and Stiles exchanged nods. Near the snack bar, Malia was discussing with some other girl Lydia knew was in their History class. The werecoyote flashed her small smile when their gazes met and gave an awkward wave. Stiles raised a hand in adknowledgement and shot her a weak smile. After everything that had gone down with the Dread Doctors, the Desert Wolf and the Chimera Pack, neither of them knew how to act around each other. But their pack was slowly mending, they were slowly reconnecting.

When both of Lydia and Stiles arrived at the table where their friends had installed themselves, Stiles let himself fall on a chair with a sigh, stuffing his head in his pockets. Lydia narrowed his eyes at him and crossed her arms.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Sitting down...?” Stiles frowned, looking around him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we need someone to keep our stuffs and establish that this is our table.”

 

“Since no one was sitting there, I'm pretty sure Scott already marked his territory.” Lydia ignored his disgusted expression and took off Stiles' jacket and drapped it over the chair he was sitting on “And I, personnaly, didn't come to prom to sit all evening.”

 

Stiles sighed and leaned into his chair, running his fingers through his hair. Lydia kept staring at him, her eyes wide-opened.

 

“What??” Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Oh excuse me, are you waiting for me to flatter your ego so you get up your ass and dance with me?” Lydia raised a finger, stopping him from retorting. “Don't say a _thing._ ”

 

Stiles scoffed and turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. Covering his mouth with his hand, he faked a couph. “It worked on you.”

 

Lydia gasped theatrically and punched him in the chest, chuckling when Stiles yelped. Her chuckles turned into laughter when he glared at her, rubbing his chest. Eventually, Lydia's infectious laughter got to him, and soon, both of them were laughing so hard nearby people threw them weird looks. While both of them calmed down, Stiles kept a hand on his chest and mouthed ' _ow.'_ Lydia waggled her eyebrows, smirking down at him and swinging to the music playing. Her eyes widened comically when Walk The Moon started playing and Lydia started boucing on her toes.

 

“I _love_ this song!” The strawberry blonde squealed, grinning excitedly. Ignoring Stiles' amused expression, she grabbed both of his hands and started pulling him up “Come on, it's a sign. Now, you _have to_ dance with me.”

 

“Do I?” Stiles arched an eyebrow, not making any move to get up.

 

Lydia nodded with a grin, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, her head bobbing from side to side and their arms swaying. This time, when she pulled on his arms, Stiles slowly stood up with an exaggerated sigh.

 

“If I must-”

 

“Stiles.” Lydia interrupted, before adding quickly in a singing voice. “ _Shut up and dance with me_.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and faked a laugh, much to Lydia's amusement. He made her turn under his arm several times, stopping when they had reached the dance floor. What followed was the dorkiest moment Lydia Martin had ever witnessed. Stiles didn't care about being in sync with the music, he just added moves after moves, from the Sprinkler to the Running Man. Every on and then, he'd include Lydia in his dorkiness, forcing her to do the worm with her and tilting her so low her hair would brush the floor. Lydia spent most of her time laughing at him and jumping instead of really dancing. She was aware that Coach – and most of the student populatin – was eyeing them as if they had drank something other than the grape-flavored punch they were served. But they were both to wrap in their own craziness to care.

They had been in the middle of a modified Hand Jive when Fall Out Boy's _Uma Thurman_ stopped.

 

“We're slowly nearing midnight.” the DJ announced, ignoring thenfew _boos_ he was getting from the audience. “And it was been brought to my attention that we haven't played any slow ballads. So, to all the couples, this one's for you.”

 

 _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ started playing and Lydia watched as some left the dance floor while others took the opportunity to get closer to one another. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed that Stiles has shyly both of his hands for her to take. And with a timid smile, she did. Stiles grinned and pulled her closer, keeping one of his hands in his and placing the other on the small of her back, his long fingers barely brushing her skin. Lydia had to remember to breathe in and out when he pulled her closer to him, tucking her head under chin.

Putting her hand on the back of his neck, Lydia let her head against his chest and closed her eyes, the sound of his heart beat strangely comforting. They swayed to the music, both not saying a thing as if afraid it would break the strange, but enjoyable, transe they were in. Eventually, Lydia looked up at Stiles, taking everything in. His slight stubble. The numerous moles decorating his face. His spiky brown hair. His whisky-brown eyes. God, _those eyes._

As if he knew he was being observed, Stiles looked down, catching Lydia's gaze and frowned his eyebrows.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing.” Lydia tilted her head to the side, smiling “Just looking at your eyes.”

 

“Really?” Stiles cocked an eyebrow and made her turn under his arm before bringing her back to him, both of his arms wrapped her waist. “Cuz it looked like you were staring at me and no matter what _Twilight_ tells you, it ain't sexy.”

 

“For your sake, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.” Lydia said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And I _was_ looking at your eyes! They must've get you anything wanted.”

 

“Well, they don't seem to work on you.” Stiles retorted in a low voice, his gaze locked with hers.

 

 _What is air?_ Lydia found herself gaping at the taller man. Blinking a few times, the strawberry blonde cleared out her throat and bent her head, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. If it bothered him, Stiles didn't said anything.

 

“I wonder why.” Stiles' feet stopped moving, making her stumble.

 

After she regained her balance, mostly thanks to Stiles' arms wrapping firmly around her waist, Lydia looked back up to find Stiles staring at her, his eyes wide-opened. Once again, she cleared her zthroat.

 

“I remember a time when I wasn't a complete bitch obsessed with good looks and popularity. And there was this little hyperactive guy who was all laughs, jokes and Batman sweaters.” Stiles let out a small chuckle at that, but otherwise kept silent, waiting for her to continue “Everyday, he would come to school and make people laugh with his tricks. He always had this small crowd of people around him, only his best friend mattered though.” At that, Stiles couldn't help but throw a look over her shoulder, searching Scott through the crowd and smiling when he found him with his arms wrapped around Kira. “I, sometimes, wondered how he could be real : he was so nice to everyone, even though some were jerks. He made look everything easy, it was frustrating. Most guys wanted to be his friends, all of the girls were in love with him and his big brown eyes. I pretty much thought he was a real life Prince Charming. I mean-”

 

Lydia took a deep breath, interrupting herself. Stiles' expression didn't give anything away, which did nothing but increase her stress. Avoiding his gaze, Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

 

“How could a guy like that exist- what are the odds of a guy like that existing and remaining that _impossibly_ great a decade later? What are the odds of a guy like that existing and being interested in _me_?”

 

Even though her gaze was still stuck on her shoes, Lydia knew that Stiles was still staring at her. The strawberry blonde felt her heart sink when Stiles' arms dropped to the side. His clearing of throat made her look up and Stiles couldn't have looked less impressed with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

 

“Just to be clear, you've been in love with me since elementary school, didn't tell me anything because you were afraid I'd turn out to be a cocky asshole and chose to act like a bitch toward me instead?”

 

Lydia winced at the words. ' _When you put it like that.'._ Nervously playing with her fingers, she braced herself for the upcoming rejection.

 

“Yes..?”

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

Lydia didn't even have process and understand his reply, Stiles already had a hand on her cheek and his lips against hers. It only took a few seconds for the banshee to understand what's going on and return the kiss. Wrapping an arm around Stiles' neck, Lydia raised on her toes, bringing him closer to her and letting out a sigh of relief. She could feel Stiles' teasing smile against her lips and enjoyed the taste of his minty breath mixed with her cherry-flavored lipstick.

While this wasn't the first time, the two exchanged a kiss, Lydia found herself enjoying this one more. It wasn't forced, it wasn't rushed and, this time, Lydia could linger on his plush lips as long as she wanted to. Which was why she let out a moan of displeasure when Stiles pulled back, the latter smirking at the petite woman's glare. Stiles craddled her face in his hands, his smirk softening into a grin.

 

“By the way, the's the lamest excuse if I've ever heard.”

 

“Maybe.” Lydia muttered, her hands on his.

 

“Oh, not ' _maybe',_ definetely!” Stiles scoffed, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Lydia rolled her eyes, her glare softening at Stiles' goofy grin. “Have I told you look absolutely gorgeous tonight? Cuz you do.”

 

“Thank you.” Lydia retorted, playing with the bow tie around his neck. “You don't look so bad yourself.”

 

“Oh please, Lyds. None of that between us. We all know you found him completely ravishing, I'm your real life Prince Eric. Except I got brown eyes. And brown hair. And I'm not a prince. And-”

 

“Stiles?” Lydia was up on her toes again, their noses almost brushing.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Lydia was the one to initiate the kiss, swallowing Stiles' offended scoff as she captured his lips with hers. Stiles' hands slid to her waist and trapped her in his arms, lifting her off the floor without breaking the kiss. Everything around them seemed to have vanished, the only sound they could hear were the beat of their own hearts. It felt as if it were a scene from a movie, that moment when the two protagonists would finally realize their feelings for one another. That cliché moment when they'd kiss and the girl'd be so happy she'd raised a leg. But it wasn't _that_ cliché moment in a movie. It was reality. And for once, reality was pretty damn good, Lydia thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys :D 
> 
> You can follow on tumblr -> geekypeterpanwannabe.tumblr.com
> 
> the title is from Fall Out Boy's homonymous song.


End file.
